Manda (Godzilla)
|-|1963= |-|1968= |-|2004= Summary Manda (マンダ Manda) is a sea dragon kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1963 film Atragon. Manda was a dragon that lived in the sea and was the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. When the Gotengo attacked, Manda fought it and wrapped his body around the ship and trying to crush it. But Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away. Gotengo chased after, and fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, which froze Manda. Manda was taken to live on Monsterland in Destroy All Monsters. In 1999, the Kilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world. Manda attacked London, eventually ending up in Tokyo where he crushed a monorail line. Then, the people of the world freed them from the mind control, and the monsters were sent to fight King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight in the battle, and watched from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other kaiju returned to Monsterland. In the Millennium series, Manda attacks Normandy, when the Gotengo comes to stop it and attacks Manda in the English Channel . At first, Manda was able to constrict himself around the Gotengo and pull the warship further and further into the depths of the water, severely damaging it. However, the crew spotted an underwater volcano and charged into it, with Manda stuck on their ship. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda was forced to uncoiled himself and swam away. The Gotengo managed to get out of the volcano, but Manda charged at the ship. The Gotengo turned around 180 degrees and fired the maser cannon to freeze the weakened Manda, and then rammed into him with its powerful drill, breaking him into pieces and killing him in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly higher Name: Manda Origin: Godzilla, Atragon Gender: Male Age: 12,000 years old Classification: Kaiju, Sea Dragon, Guardian deity of the Kingdom of Mu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Claws, Teeth, Tail, Able to swim, Can breathe underwater, Body Constriction Attack Potency: At least Large Building level due to sheer size, possibly higher (The water pressure alone in his home environment can crush submarines and poses a threat to vehicles that can withstand the pressure) Speed: At least Superhuman+, likely Subsonic due to sheer size (150 meters long), Unknown reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least [[User blog:Gallavant/Manda (Godzilla) survives the mantle reactor's explosion (Calc)|'Mountain level+']], possibly higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Several dozen meters by virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters